Have You Ever Really Loved An Angel
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: One Shot. Jommy. Set to Beverley Mitchelle's song Angel. Give it 5 minutes. I promise it won't disappoint.


**Have You Ever Really Loved An Angel**

_3 years ago. 3 years ago, he left. But then he came back….  
**Have you ever met an angel?  
Whose smile is like the sun.**_

He could make you laugh and he could make you cry. But there was one thing that always stood out. Tommy Quincy was the guy for Jude Harrison. He was THE ONE.

_**Whose laugh is like a melody  
Reaches everyone**_

_And that's why they'd married 6 weeks after her 19th birthday. But now she was 21. And he was on a respirator. What do you do when you're 5 months pregnant, and in love with a guy who's never coming home?_

_See, because he left her again. He left. This time, not by choice. But it was one gun shot. A drive-by shooting. He'd protected her. He held on tight as the gun went off 8 times. EIGHT TIMES! What could he have done to have deserved to be shot in the back EIGHT times? She choked on a sob, squeezing a hand._

_**Have you ever hugged an angel?  
Swept up in their embrace  
I swear, there's nothing  
In this world that makes you feel that safe**_

"_Hey baby…I'm sorry…" 3 months in a coma. It'd happened the day that they were standing outside their home. She'd just told him of the baby. "I saw the doctor today. She told me the gender…We're having a baby boy…He's gonna need you, so you gotta wake up…" She choked on another sob. He wasn't going to wake up. That's what the doctors said. That there was too much blood lost, and that wounds were too severe…He'd never be able to lead a regular life if he did. He wouldn't be Tom Quincy anymore._

_**Have you ever really loved an angel?  
Once you have, you'll never be the same again**_

_The monitor began to race faster. "Tom? TOMMY!? Come on baby, don't do this to me!!!" She squeezed his hand as a nurse entered. "Are you just going to stand there! Come on! Do something!"  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Quincy…We told you we couldn't do anything for your husband…I really am sorry…"  
"No!!!" She squeezed his hand again as the beeping became louder and faster until it was constant. She sobbed, throwing herself over his lifeless body._

_**.  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel?  
Say goodbye, Let 'em fly  
My Angel  
My best friend**_

_She stood over his casket, one hand on her stomach, the other, stroking his cheek. "You promised me Tom…You said we'd always be together…" She touched his hand, squeezing it lightly. She could've sworn he squeezed it just the lightest bit, but everyone said she was out of her mind. He was dead and gone, and she was in denial._

**_Have you felt the strength of an angel  
When you needed it the most  
Lifted by those gentle wings  
You know you are not alone  
_**

_And when she got home, she crawled onto the couch, dressed in his jeans (Which surprisingly fit her, considering she was pregnant.), one of his old dress shirts, and his tuxedo jacket that he'd worn to every special occasion they'd ever attended, including their wedding. She was surrounded by his things. And the tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. She held on hard to his leather jacket, sobbing. Her throat throbbed from all the crying._

_**  
Every now and then I  
Feel the peace inside  
Wherever life may take me  
I'm guided by that light**_

_She sat there for a while, soaking in the quietness of the house. Because he wasn't coming back…and she knew that…he couldn't…He'd left her…and he didn't even apologize…_

_**Have you ever really loved an angel?  
Once you have, you'll never be the same again  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel?  
Say goodbye, Let 'em fly  
My Angel  
My Best Friend**_

_And as much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't…Because he'd saved her…and more than once, she'd admitted, he was her best friend…Her light when there was none…Her guide when she had no one_

_**I have really loved an angel  
And I will never be the same again**_

_And he was her angel…her best friend. She felt a hand on the back of her neck. She looked up and smiled._

**_  
I have had to let go of my angel.  
Say goodbye  
Let 'em fly  
_**

"_Didn't I promise I'd come back." She nodded. He leaned down and kissed her. "Sing to me…"  
"Have you ever really loved an angel?  
Once you have, you'll never be the same again**  
**Have you ever had to let go of an angel?  
Say goodbye, Let 'em fly  
My Angel  
My best friend…"  
"I love you girl…more than life itself…"  
"I love you too, Tom…"  
**  
My angel,  
My best friend…"**_

"_They were wrong…I did squeeze back…"_

"_And you promise you're staying this time?"_

"_I wouldn't leave you even if death was a factor again…You're my angel…"_

"_My best friend…"_


End file.
